Another Life to Live
by theheartthroblullaby
Summary: Bella is faced with a whole new life. One she didn't even know existed. But shes not in this alone. Edward, who summoned her to this life is there to help her out. Will love spring between the two? Or will Bella crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

All I could remember – some speedy jet-like creature of some sort – came crashing down on me with the force that no human can contain. A pair of sharp razor like teeth, I think, came in contact and punctured my neck.

I also remembered that I had wandered helplessly into the woods sometime ago before all of whatever this was. I wonder why I did it. My mind was very foggy of any memory that I would have had contained before this strange occurrence. I had no idea what was happening – or had happened – to me.

Something was moving a short distance away from me. I could hear the quiet rustle of the leaves even though I couldn't see anything.

That had never happened before. I never had these super hyper bat ears I could use and hear from what seemed miles away. It made no sense.

That noise came to a closer proximity than before. It was like it was slowly drifting to where I lay. After seconds of peering around I saw where it was coming from, and more importantly, what it was. It looked like a normal human.

He didn't look all that strong, but he was very slim. It looked like the average body to me. He had he most interesting eyes – a sparkling topaz – that I couldn't take my eyes off of. His hair was bronze, disarranged, but it looked rather gorgeous.

I suddenly realized that this person was utterly perfect in every way. He looked like a model or a face in a dream – not real at all.

It was crazy how I could even see that far out. This boy was at least a few hundred feet away, but I could see every vivid detail he had to offer.

My hearing is like a bat, and my eyes are like telescopes – zooming in on every single detail of the forest. From the highest leaves on the cypress trees to the lowest shrub lying on the forest floor. I could see it all.

My mind raced through the possibilities: was I dead? Is this heaven-where you get all of these sudden enhanced senses? And why is this random boy slowly approaching me?

The questions came to me like bullets and they didn't slow down. Everything was whirling around me. I felt like the eye of a hurricane. All calm and collected inside, when the outside was nothing but pure terror.

During my moment of confusion, I felt cool hands touch my shoulder. I looked up, and saw that boy.

That amazingly flawless boy.

He was very cautious, like he was afraid to touch me. Maybe he knew what was happening to me.

He just stared at me and I looked at him very much the same. Wide and dazed eyes.

He weakly grasped my hand, in attempt to help me up. Somehow, even though he was trying, he couldn't lift me up. It was weird. I wasn't _that _heavy, was I?

After many failed attempts to stand me up, the boy just stopped. Another few moments passed and I got up myself. I started to walk in circles, immaturely thinking that this would answer my many questions. Then I realized something. I would usually trip over a root, or an overgrown plant or something, but not this time. I was so graceful, like an eagle gliding through the open air. This couldn't be real. I had to either of died, or I was dreaming.

The boy just stared at me again, like I was some new species of animal that has the cure to cancer. I wondered what he was thinking. I slowly walked toward him. I began to speak: "Uhh... hel-" then I realized another difference that my body encountered. My voice-it sounded like bells. Pure, in tune, beautiful sounding. I tried to finish my sentence, but my mouth just hung open.

"Oh, hello. My name is Edward. I was wanderi-"

"No. Wait. Do you know what is happening to me?" I blurted out.

"Oh, yes. I saw you come into the woods and, I, I started to follow you."

"Wait, why were you following me? You probably should be some where off with your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend, actually. I never have." That was a weird confession. He's amazingly handsome; he _should_ have some beautiful girl attached to his side.

"Why I was following you was that I knew you were going to be in danger," he continued.

"I usually _never_ get into any danger. I always go into the woods and nothing ever happens here, except this."

"Is that what you think? I've seen you around school,"

"You go to my school?" I pondered, my memories quite hazy, I couldn't see this Edward in my mind.

"Yes, and quite frankly you get yourself into trouble often. A couple days ago, you punched that Jacob Black in the face. You had a two day suspension."

"Why don't I remember that?" I still had no evidence to grasp the fact that I could no longer remember anything I had done in my whole life. It was like my mind had erased my life, and today, it had started a whole new one.

"Because you're a vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: _

"_Why don't I remember that?" I still had no evidence to grasp the fact that I could no longer remember anything I had done in my whole life. It was like my mind had erased my life, and today, it had started a whole new one. _

"_Because you're a vampire." _

Chapter 2!

"Umm, are you on drugs or something, _Edward_? Everybody knows that vampires are myths!" I sneered.

"If you think that, then how do you explain the enhanced senses? The altered voice? You don't trip anymore, either." Edward shot back.

"Maybe you force fed me drugs or, or kryptonite! I don't know!"

Edward seemed that he was a bit stirred by my argument, but he quickly composed himself.

"Bella," his voice extremely calm, "I'm so sorry that I sentenced you into this new life. It's my fault. Ill understand-,"

"What do you mean by 'new life'?" This was a little beyond confusing. Every thought was spiraling in my head again.

"Hmm. Maybe if I explain the whole story to you you'll understand. Okay?"

My mood dramatically changed. I was at first furious, but now, I suddenly saw that maybe all of this was for the good. I nodded in awe, waiting for him to explain the new story of my just-started life.

"Okay. You wandered into the wilderness, not expecting anything bad to happen, correct?"

"Yes," I said feeling a tad bit ashamed.

"Well, the exact opposite happened."

"How did you know that I was in danger?" I stammered.

"This is when it gets very complicated. My sister, Alice, had a vision of you getting attacked from another vampire, our enemy, James. James wanted to attack you because your blood smells rather tempting to drink. And in like the myth, vampires do in fact drink blood. But our family is 'vegetarian.' That means that we drink animal blood, opposed to other covens that drink human blood," Edward paused for a moment, reading my expression.

I stood, unmoving, trying to inhale all of this new information.

"Sorry, Bella, is this too much for you? I can slow it down if you would like." Edward apologized.

"No, no, keep going." I mused.

"Well, I followed you into the woods, trying to save you from James. But when I got there he had already drank most of your blood. I wanted to save you, somehow, any way. So I bit you. I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I just couldn't stand to see you dead." He looked almost mournful.

"Why?"

"Why what, Bella?"

"Why couldn't you stand to see me dead? Of all people, why would _you _save me from death?" This was the most confusing part of all.

"Well, you see, Bella, Alice had a vision."

"Okay…?" wow. A vision. This was what made that inhumanly gorgeous vampire to suddenly stalk me?

"It was a vision of you and me, together. Alice knew that I would become your soul mate long before you were even born. So when you moved here, I just looked after you. Making sure you were safe. I didn't know when I would get the courage to confront you. I was kind of hoping that things would just fall into place."

Edward looked awkward admitting this, and I probably looked awkward receiving it.

"Wait. I don't get how I'm living a new life, like you said."

"Ah, when I bit you, I injected my venom into your system, taking over what was left of your blood. The venom made you many, many times stronger than you originally were. It also enhanced your senses, and altered your voice and appearance. You are also immortal. You're basically dead. Being stuck in your body forever, living for eternity. Now, you live on a diet of blood. Human food will disgust you. You will have to adjust to the smell of human blood. Because you are a newborn, you will want to drink all blood of humans. It will take months to withstand the urge, but I think you can do it."

"What?! Does this mean I can't go to school without having the feeling of killing everyone there? And what about my family and friends? I'm going to want to kill them too?" I was _more_ than furious now.

Edward was struggling for words. I knew he had no answer. What was I going to do? Fake my death?

"Bella, I'm so sorry for this all. But this is the way it is. You can't change it. If-if you just want to go, then I will understand." Edward was back in his mournful state.

I couldn't leave him. Even though I met him not even an hour ago, I didn't want to leave him. I don't know where I would go.

"No, Edward, I'm sure we can work this out. Hey, you're supposed to be my soul mate, right? We can get through this." I gained a lot more confidence knowing that this beautiful man was supposed to be mylove for eternity. Together forever.

Edward suddenly smiled some perfect crooked smile. Oh my goodness, he was just… amazing.

"Let's go to my house then, and you can get cleaned up. I'm sure you don't want to be in those blood drenched clothes for much longer."

"Wait, are you sure? Going to your house? I don't even know you."

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen, I live in a family of seven vampires, I'm supposed to be your soul ma-"

"Okay, I get it. Let's go. Are you sure your family will be okay with me intruding?"

"Bella, my family has waited _years_ for you 'intrude'." Edward said, smiling.

And he grabbed my hand, and off we went, running- no, flying deeper into the tree-infested land.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

"_Okay, I get it. Let's go. Are you sure your family will be okay with me intruding?"_

"_Bella, my family has waited years for you 'intrude'." Edward said, smiling. _

_And he grabbed my hand, and off we went, running- no, flying deeper into the tree-infested land._

Chapter 3!

I ran faster than I had ever run before. I guess this was what Edward meant when he said that venom changed you. I felt so free, so weightless. So in control, aware of every move I made. For once I could experience the gift of being… graceful. It was a very exceptional change.

I could tell we were nearing where Edward lived. The quiet footsteps the family was taking was a good indication. I could hear also hear the TV running. Every little sound, I could hear; so intricate, so detailed. It was amazing how different I had turned in a few short days.

Once we reached the house, I couldn't move. I was mesmerized by the design. From the gigantic pearly white walls, to the layout of the front door, the mansion-like house was breath taking.

"Bella, were supposed to actually go inside the house. Not stare at it like its some famous actor."

"Uhh, o-o-okay. Are you _sure_ your family will like me?" I was getting a little too nervous."

"For the 17th time, Bella, my family will love you. They've actually gotten a little impatient with me. Every day Alice replays the vision of you and me, united. And that's just the beginning of her pleading to meet you."

"Umm, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Ho-how do you know Alice has the same vision in her head? Does she tell you or something?"

"Well, actually Bella, I read mi-"

"Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella! Ahh! I'm so excited to meet you!" screamed a very small, pixie-like girl with short, spiky ash black hair.

"I'm thinking you're Alice."

"You got that right! Oh! You _have_ to meet the family, and we need to go shopping! No offense your clothing was like made in dinosaur times. And I could do you-"

"Enough Alice." Edward ordered, "Don't scare Bella, she just got here."

"No, no, its fine. Even though I despise shopping" Alice gasped, but I ignored her, "I think she will be a really good friend."

"YAY! Bella, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE _SO_ MUCH FUN!" Goodness, how did Edward learn to live with this ball of energy?

"Yeah, Alice, I think its time Bella met the family."

"Oh okay! C'mon Bella! Don't worry, they'll love you. I already do! As a friend of course. Its Edwards job to love you more than a friend!"

Edward looked like he was going to punch the guts out of Alice, but he suddenly realized that Alice was actually right and quickly composed himself.

"Ready Bella? I'm sure it will go great. If it doesn't, ill protect you. Okay?"

"I giggled and nodded, even if I wasn't ready at all."

The inside of the house was extravagant. And I thought the outside was magnificent. The mixtured styles of furniture combined, the paintings, the gigantic glass window, and even the spiral stairs gave this mansion-house an amazing look. And that was just the beginning.

Edward led me into the living room where the rest of the family was. There was a blonde haired man, that looked no older than 20 in a doctors uniform. Next to him was a woman with soft and billowy caramel colored waves. She also looked very young. Across the room there was a very muscular boy with curly black hair. Next to him, was a girl with wavy, blonde hair. She was by far the most gorgeous woman that I've ever seen. Last, was a boy with blonde hair. He was holding Alice's hand on the loveseat.

All eyes went in on me and I froze.

"Hello, you must be Bella." The blonde doctor said. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Esme gave me a warm smile. She looked like she cared a lot for every one of her children.

"I'm Emmett!" the curly clack haired one said and this is my wife, Rosalie."

"Wife?!" how the heck can they be married? They're not older than 18!

"Well, you see Bella we life forever. Rosalie and I actually got married about 60 years ago."

"Oh, okay. I kind of forgot that you are actually a lot older than you look."

I still didn't quite understand the whole vampire thing. How could you live forever? It made no sense. I thought vampires were only in myths.

"Bella! This is my husband Jasper!" Alice practically sang, breaking my train of thought.

"It's uh, very nice to meet you all." I was still really nervous, even though the hardest part was over.

"Bella, I see Edward has changed you. You know the rules that go with being a vampire, right?"

"Only some of them. But I'm sure Edward can catch me up, right?"

"Yes. We can all have a meeting later, to make sure you understand, okay?"

"Alright."

Suddenly, Alice started bouncing up and down like crazy. It looked like she was going to explode.

"Here is comes," Edward muttered under his breath.

About a half second passed and Alice bursted out:

"Bella! You look horrible! We need to get you cleaned up! Pronto! We have so much to do! AHHH!" Alice kept babbling on, and on.

Alice ran and quickly grabbed my hand, dragging me up the spiral staircase. Before I was all the way up, I caught a quick glance of Edward. It looked like he was shocked. I wondered why he felt that way. I quickly brushed it off and got ready to look at myself for the first time after I had changed.

**Sorry, it's a little short. I don't know what I should do. Should the next chapter be in Edwards's pov? Or should it stay in Bella's? I don't know. But I think I have an idea. If you have any comments, or suggestions, good, or bad, ill take them. Thanks for reading. Review if you would like. I'm not demanding anything. :D thank you.**

**theheartthroblullaby. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: _

_Alice ran and quickly grabbed my hand, dragging me up the spiral staircase. Before I was all the way up, I caught a quick glance of Edward. It looked like he was shocked. I wondered why he felt that way. I quickly brushed it off and got ready to look at myself for the first time after I had changed. _

Chapter 4!

I barely knew this girl for two hours and she was already acting like my best friend.

"Can I see myself now, Alice? I've waited two hours!"

"No! No! No! Bella! Stop moving! Ill be done after I do your makeup!"

"Makeup?! No way, Alice, I'm not going to stand for this. Aren't I already supposed to be inhumanly beautiful or something? That's what Edward said to me before. I don't need any makeup!" I protested.

"GR! Oh fine, Bella! Let me just get a mirror-"

"Alice. You seem to be forgetting that I'm a vampire. I can just run over to the bathroom in like a second, look in the mirror, and voila!"

"I know, but it will mess up your hair!" And she was off.

I decided to use this as an advantage. I sped to Alice's bathroom, but stopped in front of the door. _Was I ready for this?_ I thought. _Well, it's either now, or later. So I pick now._

I quietly opened the door, and walked inside.

EPOV.

Shocked was a good word to describe how I felt. Why wasn't Bella thirsty? Why couldn't I read her thoughts? Many questions swirled into my head as I quietly entered my room. Bella wasn't a normal vampire. Instinct would _usually_ wash over her and she would do anything possible to have that red, think liquid slide down her throat. But she didn't even look like she was thirsty. It made absolutely no sense.

I must of thought about this for hours. I still had no answer to any of my thoughts. No theories (that I could come up with) made sense. This was starting to get very frustrating. So I decided to walk downstairs and try to get my questions answered by playing my piano. Only I was interrupted with a loud screaming noise coming from Alice's bathroom.

I went running like lightning into the bathroom, only to find the most gorgeous girl on the planet screaming at herself.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Thi- this person isn't me! I look like some female model! With pale, ivory skin and blood red eyes! This isn't me at all!"

"I actually think you look really amazing Bella."

"That's because you're a male! What did Alice do to me?! Or, maybe it's the mirror! Did you get this in a fun house?!"

"Bella, no one did this to you. Actually _I_ did. It's not a bad thing. The venom altered your appearance. I'm really sorry that-"

"Bella! I thought I told you! You were not supposed to look at yourself!"

"Alice, can you _please_ back off! Bella can do whatever she wants. I don't think she needs your help walking to the bathroom, and looking at herself. Don't you think?"

"Yes, but it's not the same without me there! I need Bella to see how amazing she looks; I need to see her reaction!" Alice protested.

I was getting a little more than pissed off at my pixie-like sister. "Alice. You heard Bella's reaction. She's a tad bit shocked at herself. It's all new to her. I think you are taking this a little too seriously."

"B-b- but!" Alice stammered.

"No buts, Alice. I think it's my turn to be with Bella. You've had enough time."

"That's not fair!"

"Alice, I will buy you that yellow Porsche you wanted if you just leave me alone with Bella!"

"Oh! Okay! Bye guys! Thanks Edward! Love you!" and Alice was off once again.

"Well, that was interesting. A Porsche?" Bella sounded more than amused.

"You know, since you live forever, you have more than enough money lying around. What's the sudden change of mood?" Edward asked.

"I don't really know, but I've realized that I am actually beautiful, and I feel wanted for once."

"For once? Bella, what do you mean?"

"Oh, Edward, I see that you have so much to learn about me."

"You've got that right." Edward said. And he led me off to his room.

**Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter. I can guarantee that the next chapter will be way more interesting. Finally, my story will take off! Hah. Sorry if you didn't like it. Review if you would like. Thank you for reading! **

**theheartthroblullaby. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

_Previously:_

"_Oh, Edward, I see that you have so much to learn about me." _

"_You've got that right." Edward said. And he led me off to his room._

Chapter 5!

As I entered Edward's room, I was dumbfounded. I could only imagine a messy, untidy room that most teenage boys would have, but this room was neat, clean, and organized. I found shelves and shelves of CD's, Tan walls, and very modern furniture. I guess that that would be expected from such an amazing guy like Edward.

"You like it, don't you?" he mused.

"Uh… Yes. Very much." I stammered.

Edward relaxed and fell on to his bed. I guess he was relieved that I liked his bedroom. I scooted myself over to the couch.

There were a few moments of silence before Edward spoke up.

"Bella,"

"Yes, Edward?"

"You know when you said that you actually felt happy to feel wanted, what did you mean by that?" Edward asked.

"It's rather hard to explain, actually. I'm having trouble remembering things." I whispered.

"That's normal, just try your best."

"Okay. My childhood wasn't that great. I lived in phoenix with my parents until they got divorced when I was about two years old. My dad moved to Washington, and I decided to stay with my mom in Phoenix. I was your average little kid then. But that didn't stay true for long. When I was about 12, my mom met this man named Phil. Phil was an alcoholic, and somehow he got my mom to drink, also. My Mother would come home very late at night, and very drunk. She would bang on my door until I came out and then, it would only get worse from there. I'll spare you the details. Finally when I was 18, and a legal adult, I ditched Renee and went to live here, with my father, Charlie. He never really paid any attention to me. So, to answer your question, with you, and Alice and everyone treating me so warmly, I feel wanted." I said.

"That's… so sad, Bella. I'm truly sorry." Edward told me.

"You don't need to feel bad about anything. It's alright. That's just who I was. Now I think that I finally get this vampire thing. It is a new start of my life."

"Yes, Bella, it is. Just as you are a new beginning of my life, and I intend to keep you there forever," Edward murmured.

I was so amused by this man standing in front of me. He wanted me to be in his life, forever. Now _that_ made me feel wanted. I felt… loved. Maybe it was just my own emotions going out of whack.

For a while we just stared at each other. Slowly, but suddenly, I started to inch closer to him. After I noticed I was gravitating toward him, I suddenly stopped and tried my best to stay put.

"What about you, Edward? Tell me about yourself."

"Oh, well, there isn't much to tell. I actually don't remember a lot of me, either. That happens to vampires though, so don't fell bad. I do remember that when I was human, I had a passion for music. I still do now. My parents were Elizabeth and Edward Masen. I lived an average life until in 1918, when I was 17 years old. Spanish influenza hit the town I was born and raised in, Chicago. My whole family caught it, and that's when Carlisle came in. He tried to nurse us back to health, but unfortunately my parents died. Right before I died, Carlisle turned me into a vampire. Ever since then, I've tried to live like a normal human, even though I know I am no such thing." Edward said quietly.

"Do you ever regret changing?" I wondered aloud.

"Sometimes it's rather hard to live like this. When you think about it, I am supposed to be dead. I was lucky enough for Carlisle to have changed me. Before I met you, I sometimes did regret becoming a vampire, seeing all of the happy couples just being with one another, being happy. I was always the odd one out. I felt like I didn't have a purpose in this world. But, when Alice had that vision of you and me, my outlook changed. I became happier knowing that I had a chance to love, and, hopefully, be loved."

"Wow, Edward, that's, so very-" I started.

"I know, Bella. You don't have to say anything." His smooth, irresistible voice said.

There was quite of an awkward silence between us. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I accidentally blurted.

"Oh, no! Wait. You don't need to answer that. Sorry. Forget that I asked." Dang! I felt so stupid.

"Bella, that's okay. I've never had a girlfriend. Many girls and guys-don't ask, have asked me. I haven't been interested. And no, I'm not gay."

I quietly giggled. "That's a relief," I muttered.

"What about yourself, if I may ask?" Edward asked politely.

"I actually don't remember, but I wasn't that pretty when I was human, so I probably haven't ever had a boyfriend before." I quietly muttered.

"Bella, don't say that. I thought you were gorgeous when you were human."

"Why didn't you actually come and tell me that?" I said a little louder than I should have.

"Bella, this is very complica-" He started.

"Edward, you've just told me I was a vampire! Isn't that complicated enough? I can't believe that you would-"

"Okay, okay. Bella, calm down, Ill tell you. When you were a human, I did in fact think you were the most amazing person I've ever laid eyes on. I couldn't go near you because your blood had the most distracting and welcoming smell. I wanted so much to drink your blood, so if I went close to you, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I didn't want to kill you at all. You were too precious to me then, and now."

I just stared at him for about the thousandth time today. He just admitted that I was precious to him. Goodness, he was a gift from god.

A few seconds later, I felt that gravitational pull that was pulling me toward him. This time, I couldn't stop it.

"Uh, Edward?"

Edward saw it too. He stared at me while I was inching closer to him. It looked like he was trying to decipher something. After a few more moments, his smile grew as wide as a whale. "Bella, I think we've just discovered a power of yours."

"Power? Vampires have powers?" I was shocked.

"Yes. That's why Alice can see the future, and I can read minds."

"Oh! That's what you were trying to tell me before."

"Yes, I think we should take you to Carlisle before you get too attached."

"Okay." Going to Carlisle. That didn't sound a tad bit scary.

"Bella that was supposed to be funny." Edward said with that breathtaking smile upon his flawless face.

"Ha, ha ha. Are you sure your dad will be okay with this?"

"Yes, He was expecting you to come, actually. Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine."

** Oh my gosh. I am SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever and a day. I will try to update a lot faster, but I've been bombarded with schoolwork, and with marching band abducting my life, there is no promises. Thank you for reading. Review if you have time. **

**WITH LOVE! **

**theheartthroblullaby.**


End file.
